


not so different after all

by thatemofangirl



Series: I’d Find A Way [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Feels, BAMF Michelle Jones, Confused Peter Parker, Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, Feels, Harley Keener Flirts, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Mutual Pining, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Power Dynamics, Prince Peter Parker, Royalty, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatemofangirl/pseuds/thatemofangirl
Summary: Peter just wanted to make sure he could continue to sneak outside the castle walls with the freedoms he had the first time.He wasn’t expecting his entire life to change, and Harley to be the one to change it.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker
Series: I’d Find A Way [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891156
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	not so different after all

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a part two to something I wrote August 9th for the AUgust 2020 challenge Royalty AU. To understand this, you need to read that one first. 
> 
> This also serves as a transition into the events of another story I will be writing for the same challenge for August 23rd. Once that’s posted, it will be added to the series and it will reach it’s planned three parts. (Who am I kidding, I totally did not plan for this to become three parts) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

The night market ended in one day. Two, if Peter counted tonight. 

He hadn't gone back to the village, he hasn't seen Harley. Not since he recognized that the alias Ben he created on his undercover adventure was actually Peter Parker, the Crown Prince, heir to the throne once Tony Stark recedes. 

Peter hadn't been able to keep Harley off his mind since then. Every day that passed, Peter was scared that he would spill the truth to the rest of the villagers. That the word would circulate back to Tony, and there went the only source of identity based freedom Peter could have dreamed of accessing again. 

But each day passed, almost an entire week, and it never happened. Harley stayed true to his silent promise. But also with those days, Peter's want to go back grew. 

And he would have, knowing how to better his plan, if he wasn't expected to uphold his princely duties. Including studies. 

Peter was distracted. More so than he normally was. His mind drifted in his private classes learning about the world trade routes, his posture slouched during his daily etiquette reminders, and he was always caught off guard and disarmed in his self defense lessons. 

Peter's sword clattered to the ground with a loud metallic clang once again. He jumped from the noise, just to squeeze his eyes shut and sigh. 

"I'm sorry MJ," Peter groaned, picking up his weapon again and resuming first position of defense, but stopped when he saw her relax in front of him and casually lean on her own sword like it was a cane. 

"Man, I know you're bad at this, but you're never this bad." She pushed her hair out of her face, frizzy brown curls now situated behind her ear. "What's on your mind?" 

"Nothing." Peter muttered softly, gently dragging the point of his blade across the cobblestone ground of the courtyard. He cleared his throat, squared his shoulders and lifted his arm, prepared to duel again. 

"Liar." MJ accused but raised her blade too. She waited for Peter to make the first move, but after three beats with no movement, she jumped forward and attacked. 

Peter's parry was quick but clunky. He never really liked swordfighting. Each time the blades connected, it would send strong vibrations up his arm and make sounds that wanted him to just drop his weapon. He would rather win a battle with less physical fighting, or if it there was a chance, with no fighting at all. He knew Tony would rather avoid conflict as well, but he knew there was always a possibility of war; that's why he was the one to make sure self defense was insured on Peter's schedule. 

Peter forced his attention on the girl in front of him. Outside of lessons, she was his friend, but during: MJ became a warrior. She was intimidating and quick on her feet. Peter could tell the day he met her that her mind worked like a well oiled machine, carefully thinking of her next words or response or actions with seemingly no hesitation. She was the best of the knights in training, and that was why—alongside the reason that Peter had known her before she swore an oath to the throne and was comfortable with her—she had been appointed his teacher. 

Any confidence Peter thought he might have had since he wasn't disarmed in the first minute faded when MJ took it up a notch. She sped up her speed, forcing Peter to move faster and think quicker. Beads of sweat began to roll down the side of his face as he concentrated. Maybe too hard. 

If someone was viewing them from an outside perspective, Peter thought they would see him as a boy prey to a warriors blade. They would be right. 

Peter lost his footing and went crashing to the ground. In the process of him falling, he felt MJ's sword twist around the base of his and flick it out of his hand. He landed on the ground, squinting up at the girl as the sun shone down brightly behind her and her blade was held inches from his chest. She looked like that had been a light exercise for her while Peter felt he had just ran a marathon. 

"I know you went to the village the other night. Do you want to talk about what you saw, or would you rather do this twenty more times?" 

"You— how?" He looked up at her as she sheathed her blade, offering her hand. She already knew his answer.

"Does that really matter? Let's go get you cleaned up. You smell." 

Accepting her help up, the both of them hastily washed up, dragging wet clothes over thier faces before settling in the shadows in a secluded but still decently public place on the castle grounds. 

Peter had learned not to question MJ over the years. She was one of the most observant people he's ever met, and she definitely saw and knew more than she ever let on. 

"Now: what's got you so distracted?" The question seemed more like a demand, and Peter just told her. He knew she wouldn't let up otherwise, and in the unlikely event that she did, she would probably just have them spent the rest of their time swordfighting again. Peter knew he didn't want to do that, his arm was already protesting. 

"I met someone." MJ's eyes widened curiously. "N-not like that! I um—" Peter cleared his throat, a pink blush rising up his neck. "—you were right about me going to the villiage. I uh, went out between patrol shifts. I kinda ran into this guy, literally, and we talked for a couple minutes. But then when I went back the next day with Tony, he recognized me when no one else did." 

"Okay?" Peter could tell she wasn't impressed with just that. She knew there was more on his mind. She prompted for him to continue.

"So, I was scared he would tell everyone I went out, but he never did. And he still hasn't! But I _really_ want to go back, MJ. I want to blend back in, I want to see him again and ask why he kept my cover." 

Peter started to feel uneasy under her stare. He knew he could trust her, but that never refrained from her judging him. Her silence lasted long enough for Peter to start nervously tapping his fingers against his leg, biting on the inside of his cheek as he waited for her to speak. 

She exhaled loudly, annoyed. That's when he realized she was waiting for him to come up with a conclusion on his own. "Peter," she held the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath. "Just sneak out again." 

Peter shook his head. "I don't know if I can risk it again! Pepper still isn't back, what if she returns and sees me in the village on her way through? Or what if Tony or May decides to check up on me at night and I'm not there? Or—"

"Shut up." 

Peter blinked. "What?"

"You heard what I said." She shook her head. "Just _go_. You're not going to get anywhere if you worry about getting caught. You might as well just do it, and enjoy it while it lasts." 

Peter was pleasantly surprised. He counted on MJ to be the most level headed, with her calculated decisions and blunt honesty. 

"Are you sure?" Peter hesitantly asked, trying not to flinch at the glare she shot in his direction. "I-I mean, I'm not _supposed_ to—"

"Look Peter, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but there are rumors in the armory...about preparing for war." Peter's gut dropped. "Nothing is certain, but that's why people are thinking the Queen hasn't returned yet from what was only supposed to have been a two day trip. Sneak out again. And as many times as you can. Have as much fun as you can, because if those rumors are true, then our training sessions are going to double in time and become twice as hard." 

Peter was speechless. His tounge felt heavy in his mouth. He never thought he would ever have to experience war. Tony reigned peacefully, transforming his kingdom from the chaos it was left in when his father was King. He read about how long warring kingdoms could butt heads. Years. Decades. He never thought that someone might break the treaty. 

He stared at MJ. Her gaze had softened. 

"They _are_ just rumors. But you can never be sure." She continued. "I'll cover you if you decide to leave again." 

"I...I can't right now!" Peter pointed out. "People will know if I don't show up for philosophy with Ned!" 

"Then tonight. If someone finds you out of bed, I'll tell them you were with me." 

"You'd really do that?" Peter asked softly and MJ gave him a small smile. 

"Yes, you idiot." 

"Hey," Peter grinned. "Is that really how you should address the future King of Mantrae?" 

MJ rolled her eyes. "I'm so sorry," sarcasm dripped from her lips. "Yes, my royal idiot." 

"That's better." Peter laughed. 

"Now come on man, did you really think I was gonna let you get off lessons? Let's go. If you don't groan I'll give you a fighting chance." 

Peter instantly cut off the sound welling up in his chest, biting his tounge. MJ chuckled to herself and her and Peter resumed their lesson. 

Peter logically thought out an escape route this time. 

He had found a rich deep blue cloak in the depths of his wardrobe and put that one on instead, to help better blend in. It was still a valued color, one only he really liked, so he would still have to ditch it, but at least it helped him become a little more inconspicuous. 

He didn't want to risk being caught again. Now that he knew he could scale the castle wall and get over with minor injury, he decided that's what he was going to do from now on. 

Adrenaline rushed through Peter's veins. He couldn't believe he was doing this again, but at the same time, it was the only thing he had been wanting to do. 

His feet seemed to know the way even only after one solo trip. He hid his cloak, messed up his hair, and he entered the village. 

A grin quickly formed as he settled back into the familiar bustling square. There were fireworks tonight, because it was the last night of the market. Peter remembered watching them from afar before. Of course they were nothing special, fireworks went off inside the castle grounds nearly every night, but it just felt different coming from the village. 

The last time he came, he wasn't sure what to do but quickly found more than enough to keep him occupied. This time however, Peter had a goal. 

He didn't want to draw any attention to himself, just as a precaution. So he took to searching for Harley himself, not taking his advice to ask anyone. He didn't want to take the risk of someone else recognizing him, although it seemed unlikely. 

No one even seemed to be minding him very much. As Peter moved through the crowd, he had gotten the occasional "excuse me"'s and other friendly passerby chatter. 

Peter must have walked the entirety of the village. He couldn't believe he hadn't ran into Harley, or even Abby. He didn't think he would have overlooked his face, not when it was etched into his memory. That look. That promise. 

Peter was slowly walking down the length of a short deserted street. The majority of the population was in the square for the market and festivities. Only a few couples walking alone in silence and men and women coming back from work roamed the streets in dots. 

Peter was frowning by the time he reached the end of the street. He turned the corner, ready to return to the square because he might as well enjoy it, when he heard a voice. 

"Well if it isn't his royal highness, the Crown Prince himself," 

Spinning around, Peter saw Harley leaning against the wall of a small cottage at the very end of the street, partially shrouded in the dark from the eaves overhead. 

Peter glanced around. "H-hi." 

Harley just let out a chuckle, and Peter saw he was wiping his hands on a rag. He saw Peter eyeing him as he wiped away black tar and held up the fabric. 

"Just got back from work. Assistant to the weaponsmith." Peter nodded his head, gulping as Harley stepped into the moonlight. "So what do I owe the honor of a second visit, my prince?" 

"Oh! Um..." Peter lost his words, everything he was planning to say to Harley. For some reason, the title had caught him off guard, making him flustered. Peter thought it was ridiculous, for years, that's how anyone addressed him, other than MJ, Ned, May, Tony and Pepper of course. But there was something in Harley's tone that made it sound different. It wasn't mocking, but it wasn't sincere. Not in the formal way, it wasn't. 

"I wanted to talk to you." Peter finally got out, having to break eye contact to do so. 

Harley raised an eyebrow, barely noticeable in the dark, but it had shifted his entire expression. 

"What for? Your secret? That's safe with me, I can assure you." 

He must have seen Peter's indecisiveness. The boy always had been an open book. Harley scoffed, glancing down at his feet before he motioned for Peter to follow him. 

Since there wasn't any instict screaming at Peter saying he couldn't trust him, Peter followed Harley around the cottage. 

Behind the home was a small shed overlooking a tree sat upon large hill. "My mom and sister are inside, so unless you want to share your identity with them, I hope out here is to your liking." Harley spoke, motioning to a wooden bench along the back side of the shed, facing the tree. 

"It's fine, really." Peter assured, taking a seat next to Harley. It wasn't until he saw him staring with a look mixed of amusement but also indignation did Peter realize he was still showing his regal bearings even as he sat. Peter relaxed his posture, relief flooding his muscles as he did so. "I'd honestly prefer being out here." 

"Living the high life get boring to you?" 

"What?" Peter turned his head to face Harley. 

This is what he was afraid of. He didn't want to be treated any differently just because the King had adopted him as his successor. And now, he couldn't help but to fear the worst. 

Harley had just seen him as another royal living in comfort, his entire life handed to him on a silver platter. The boy that he had met the other night, the one who had treated him as an equal and even gave the potential to be a friend, was gone. At least Peter thought. Looking at Harley now, he could see the tension and the barrier he held. 

"What? No!" Peter stammered. "I-I mean, yes! Um, wait. That's not what I mean—I just want to—"

"It's fine. I won't judge you."

"You are though." Peter stated and Harley narrowed his blue eyes. "You think I snuck out to make fun of you, don't you?"

"Can you blame me?" Harley shrugged. "Look around. I bet your bedroom is bigger than this place. Can you really blame me for thinking the prince himself would want to assure he had the better life, up there in the tower where he pulls the strings on what happens doen here?"

Peter stayed quiet a moment. "No, I can't." He admitted, guilt tugging at his gut. "But that's not why I came here the other day. That's not why I'm here tonight." Harley tilted his head, waiting for Peter to continue. "Sometimes...most times...I just want to be like you. Someone from the village. Being royalty, I'm constantly held to standards so high I have to stretch to reach them. I'm expected to be perfect, fit to be future ruler someday. I just, I never know what life outside of what I grew up in was like. 

"My mom and dad, they were the King's top field researchers. They helped him formulate the treaty with the neighboring four kingdoms. They were part of his royal staff, so I've always grown up within the castle walls. And while I can't lie, yes, I like my life, I know there's a part of me who likes it here too. A place where you work for what you have, having a sense of earning what you got. It's so happy here. Can _you_ blame _me_ for wanting _that_?" 

Harley seemed to be studying Peter's face, looking for any sign of lies. Peter let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Harley just leaned back and messed with the dirty rag in his hands. 

"You think you're cute, don't you?" Harley snorted and Peter clanmed up. "Sadly, it worked." He paused. "I believe you. I already did. I just wanted to hear it. Can't say I'm disappointed." 

"W-what?" 

"Why'd you think I didn't tell anyone you were here?" Harley then asked, a smile growing with every passing second. "I figured you wanted an escape. What I said, I guess you could call it a test." 

Peter opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He didn't understand. He had heard the pure emotion behind every word. He didn't believe Harley hadn't meant it. He believed the test part, but he could see it in his eyes; Harley had fears just as he did. 

"Thank you." Peter broke the silence. "I technically haven't said it yet, but thank you." 

Harley shrugged again. "Anything for my prince." 

There it was again. Peter had never gotten embarrassed at the title. Uncomfortable? Yes. Sometimes thinking he wasn't deserving of it? Yes. But never embarrassed. He cleared his throat, but that couldn't stop the blood rushing to his face and bringing a blush to his cheeks. 

He prayed it wouldn't be visible in the night, but going off of the mischievous glint in Harley's eyes and the small smirk tugging on the corners of his lips, he saw it just perfectly. 

"Don't tell me you blush easily," Harley laughed and Peter puffed his cheeks as he stared into his hands. "Oh, I'm going to have a field day with this!"

Peter's eyebrows drew together. "No. No, as your Prince, do you really want to make me angry?" 

"Please," Harley teased. "I doubt you know how to put those muscles to good use let alone actually do something to me. Besides, you'd like it, wouldn't you?" 

Peter couldn't say yes. That would give Harley too much power over him. But in fact, he would very much like that. What Harley was hinting at...Peter had his fair share of girls trying to get to know him, throwing compliments his way. While they were flattering, he never had as much as a reaction as he did with the way Harley addressed him. His tone, near imitation and with an informal edge, it was endearing in a way Peter never expected. 

If Harley started to flirt with him, it would be an overload Peter wouldn't know how to deal with. 

This was not the way Peter had thought he would come to a sexuality awakening, but it was better now then ever. 

"So," Peter willed his voice to stay clear. "What's something nice to do here? Something I haven't seen?" 

Harley closed his eyes as he shook his head, his mouth open in a silent laugh before answering. "Sunrise over the crest of the mountains." 

"Sunrise?" 

Harley held out his hand towards the tree they were facing. "Up there's the best way to view it. The sun reflects off of the snow, and it creates dancing lights over the land. Only for a few minutes though. But when you do see it...it's something you'll never want to stop watching." He went silent and Peter turned his attention back to him. "It's calming. I watch nearly every day. It's never the same." 

As Peter thought about it, he realized he had never truly watched the sun rise. Stark Castle was facing away from the east. He had watched the sun set countless times, but never the other way around. 

"Shift starts at six..." Peter mumbled softly under his breath. 

"What was that?"

"You said it's different every time?" Harley nodded and Peter bit his lip and scrunched his nose as he thought. "Would you stay—I mean, are you going to watch today?" 

"Do you want me too?" 

Harley saw right through his cover question and asked one that called for the truth. 

Peter met Harley's eyes. In the moonlight, they shone clearly like crystal wading pools. 

"Yes." 

Peter didn't care that staying with Harley had him racing back to the castle in the morning. It was completely worth it. 

For hours, the two boys found they had a lot more in common than they would have thought. They were both stubborn and smart, and had a tendency for making things with their hands. But that's where most similarities stopped, not that Peter wss complaining. 

Harley was confident and not scared to do things that might get him into trouble, Peter already have seen an example firsthand. He was teasing and cocky, but not in an annoying or angering type of way. 

Peter found it easy to fall into conversation with Harley as he led him up to the tree on the hill. It was bigger than it had seemed in the distance, and the both of them could lean against it and be hidden completely from the village behind them. 

In front was a full view of the mountains ranges of Mantrae. Peter had seen them in passing and in geological books and on maps, he knew that the kingdom of Brooklaide lay just across, but sitting down and actually examining them was something else. 

The rocky summits were snow capped just like Harley said. They were ginormous, dark natural border. Mysterious in an enticing type of way. Peter could have stared at those mountains all day even without the sunrise. 

But then light started to peak over the tops, and Harley shushed their conversation. 

In the silence, Peter watched as the sun slowly began to rise. The rose-gold light reflected off of the crystals in the snow, making the snow shine like glittering diamonds in the early morning. As the sun got higher, the snow created golden beams of light to kaleidoscope across the kingdom. 

The lights flickered and danced across the rolling fields, changing direction every so often as both the sun rose and the snow shifted. 

Peter's jaw dropped at the beautiful sight, and he felt himself leaning forward as if trying to get closer. He could feel Harley's eyes on him, but he didn't care. He couldn't believe he was destined to rule this land one day, and had never seen the sunrise before. 

They stayed silent a little while longer, Peter marveling the sight before him and Harley studying Peter as he seemingly didn't care about his eyes on him and solely him. 

Peter would by lying if he didn't say he was disappointed when Harley broke the comfortable silence and told him if he wanted to sneak back in without being caught that he should leave, but he also understood that Harley was going to help him keep his cover, even if he wasn't entirely sure why. 

One look from MJ the second he stepped into the courtyard for lessons, and he was already spilling his experience. 

Peter thought she was keeping something from him, the way her expressions changed throughout his retelling. Especially in the way she kept asking about Harley, but Peter was too busy planning a way to keep going out to watch the sunrise and not mess up his sleep schedule too much to the point where he would be constantly exhausted. 

It didn't take long for Peter to tell Ned everything either. They had known each other from childhood, and told each other everything. He was grateful for having such amazing and supportive friends, and couldn't thank them enough for having his back as he continued to sneak out. 

Peter wished he could say he spent more time getting to know the villagers, but he was embarrassed to admit he would rather spend his time outside the castle walls with Harley. 

He always used the excuse that he didn't want to spend the time watching the sunrise alone, but he was sure by the end of the week, both he and Harley knew the real reason. Even if it wasn't ever verbally spoken. 

"It is treason to be affiliating with a member of the royal family without an escort?" Peter heard Harley ask out of the silence. 

Turning his head from the mountains, where he was waiting for the sunrise, Peter looked at him with a confused look on his face. 

"What? No!" He told him. "At least, I don't think so. Why?"

Harley shrugged nonchalantly. "You've just been spending a lot of time with me these past couple of days. I know you're not supoosed to be here without at least two guards. You're completely unprotected, and you let your guard down." He met Peter's confused eyes. "I don't want to be in charge of lowering your inhabitions and leaving you defenseless alone outside of the castle walls." 

"I'm not alone, Harley, I'm with you." Peter stated firmly. "I'm here completely of my own free will, I chose to be here alone. If anything, I would be the one getting in trouble. It's not like being here is illegal." 

"But why me? Why do you want me here?" 

"Do I need a reason?" Peter asked, unsure about the sudden change in Harley's tone. He looked conflicted, and Peter wasn't sure why. "I'm not allowed to spend time with a friend?"

"Friends?" Peter went silent. "Is that what we are? The prince and a commonor? Friends?" Harley raised his voice, sudden anger appearing out of nowhere.

"Well I'm to scared to ask to be anything else, so yeah! We're friends!" Peter mirrored his tone. Sitting up from his relaxed position and turning his body to face Harley. 

He was desperate to try and read Harley's emotions, it seemed thirty of them were passing over his features all the same time, making him.nearly impossible to read. 

"What do you mean you're scared?" Harley's voice was a whisper, his tone bordering surprise and anger. 

Peter wasn't sure how to answer. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the sun begin to rise. But he was too caught up in Harley's question to pay attention. And as he watched Harley, the boy across from him didn't soare a glance over either. 

Harley's shadow began to cast onto the tree they were next too as the sun rose. A warm light highlighted the side of his face, masking him in a golden rose glow. Peter was just as enamored by the sight as the sunrise itself, even if the look on Harley's face gave Peter the feeling he was about to punch him. 

"I...I don't know how to tell you." Peter admitted softly. 

He didn't want to mess up the relationship he was growing with Harley, especially when he was already scared he somehow already did, judging by the anger he was displaying. 

"Fine." Peter could hear the disappointment in Harley's voice and it hit him right in his gut, piercing his heart because Peter wasn't sure what he did—or didn't do—that could have avoided it. 

Peter was frozen and his brain barely registered that Harley was standing up. The boy said nothing as he turned to walk away. 

"Wait!" Peter yelped, acting on pure instinct. 

Peter grabbed Harley's hand and tugged him back down. Before their heads collided what would have been harshly, Peter grabbed the sides of Harley's head and gave him the only answer he could think of giving at the moment, not even stopping to think if he would regret it. 

Peter's heart felt like it was in his throat, it was beating rapidly and strong enough for him to hear it. It only picked up it's pace when he felt Harley's arms snake around his torso and the both of them fell back against the trunk of the oak tree. 

Every ounce of fear and worry and anger and dread seemed to pour out of Harley as he kissed Peter, another form of the silent language between the two of them. 

Peter was overwhelmed with emotions. Most were good, but the bad were slowly creeping. He didn't want to let the bad in. He wanted to stay here, in this moment. The sun to stay in the same spot, making the snow glitter and beams of light dance across the land. He wanted to stay with Harley in the comfort of his arms. He didn't want go back and have to give this moment up. 

Harley was the first to come back to his senses, linger for just a couple seconds longer before pulling away. 

"You're impossible," he whispered, and Peter didn't want to open his eyes, knowing the second he did he would be forced to let time move on. "You know that?" 

"I'm really not," Peter replied softly, slowly opening his eyes to see Harley gently shaking his head. 

"It's time for you to go, my prince," Harley stood up and outstretched his hand for Peter to take. It was just like how they first met. Except for Harley being illuminated by midnight lanterns, it was by the very first light of day. "It would be a shame if you couldn't come back." 

"For you?" Peter reached for Harley's hand. "I'd find a way." 


End file.
